


Heartthrob

by WitchBoyWriter



Series: Stadamdrew Prompts [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adam-Centric, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, on location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/WitchBoyWriter
Summary: Prompt: "They're filming for an episode and the owner of the place thinks Steven and Andrew are together, only to see the way they look at Adam while they film/when he's on camera (maybe one of them feeds him something?) and sorta go "oh""





	Heartthrob

**Author's Note:**

> shane-madone-with-your-shit.tumblr.com

“So how long have you two been together?”

 

The bright pink flush on Steven’s face paired with the adorable stammering from Andrew was almost worth the awkward atmosphere following the question. Of course, this would have to be cut from the final video, but Adam zoomed in on it anyway. He’d save it for himself. 

 

Of course, he was used to being just the camera man. And it was as obvious to him as it was to everyone else that Andrew and Steven were completely infatuated with one another. He was comfortable with his position on the outside. Even if the two of them didn’t realize it, they were a duo. A separate entity from the trio they had. 

 

And Adam was fine with that. He was fine with observing them. Fine with supporting them when they needed it. Eventually, they’d catch on to their feelings for one another, and at that point, they would probably stop needing him so much, but until then, he was happy with his place. 

 

When Andrew calls Adam over to try a bite of their $700 meal, he carefully passes the camera to the onlooking restaurant owner and circles around to andrew, who had an outstretched fork waiting for him. He wraps his lips around it, letting out a soft, happy sigh. That was delicious. 

 

Andrew’s soft, inquisitive, “You like that?” Along with Steven intently watching him is almost too much, and Adam steps out of the frame, nodding. He was grateful that his beard covered the redness of his cheeks. Adam turns to the camera, grinning. “Yeah, he likes it.” He says. Adam circles back around, taking the camera back. The owner gives him a knowing smile. 

 

...He wasn’t that obvious, was he? 

 

Once the trio is heading out and saying goodbye to the owner, she gives them all one last smile. “Sorry for not realizing before. All three of you really love each other, don’t you?” She questions lightly, and Adam can feel his heart racing, until Steven smiles at him, immediately calming him down. Steven turns away, Adam assumes to smile at Andrew, before looking back at the owner. 

 

“Yeah, I guess we really do, huh?” He says, looping an arm through both Andrew’s and Adam’s.

 

In the car ride back, Steven and Andrew both act like nothing has happened, but as someone who’s been spending most of his time literally watching them through a lense, Adam can tell things are different. The looks last a little longer. They’re just a fraction more intense. He doesn’t even realize they’re discussing their winners until Steven says his name. 

 

“Adam? Who’s your Worth It Winner?” he asks, and it was astounding that he’d never noticed the doting expression in Steven’s eyes before. Without thinking too hard, Adam picks the third location. Andrew and Steven both laugh at him light-heartedly. “Of course. You’re a fancy boy today, huh?” Steven teases, and Adam laughs softly. 

 

Of course, the three of them would obviously need to talk about this, but for now, the happy energy filling the car was enough for them. 


End file.
